


The forming of Sans and Pap

by UndertaleTrashBin



Series: Gaster Family Tales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fun Happy times no angst, Gen, Papyrus is in chapter 3 ;), at least for now eheheh, family stuff, just a necessary person for SCIENCE, minor oc that isn't a main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleTrashBin/pseuds/UndertaleTrashBin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Gaster is the skele bros' dad, how were they born? How are babies made?<br/>I think it's different for monsters who have magical forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comic Sans Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a theory for how the skelebros may have been made. Nothing in canon really supports this tbh. Also first undertale fic? sure.
> 
> This one is intentionally short, it's just a little kick off point for the other fanfics in this collection, and while it isn't always the starting point for the various aus it is for some so ye. i'll let you know if it is the starting point before each post in the collection if you wanna follow along.
> 
> {speech} is Gaster signing. I like to think sign language is a unviersal language for monsters.
> 
> Theory: Sans's full name is Comic Sans Gaster but he goes by Sans.

W. D. Gaster, deemed the Royal Scientist for his work on the Core and thus powering the underground, was a lonely man. He’d had mates over the years, but no life long partners, but, in spite of this he had taken up a recent interest in monster biology. It was common knowledge that to form a monster child you took pieces of the parents’ souls, monster souls could reform if less than half of the soul was taken, but Gaster was quite curious if there were other methods as well. After some simplistic theorizing, he determined how much a soul could be damaged and still recover. Just slightly more than half health and it could heal to a whole soul again, but who better to test the theory on but himself?

Gaster had an unusual amount of anxiety on this 'experiment', if you could call it that. So much could go wrong, and so easily, too. He had enlisted the help of a couple of his interns and a fellow scientist who was a little more interested in the biology side of things to aid him in this. Remembering his conversations with the biologist eased his worries,

_{Is it even worth a try, doctor?} He asked the scientist, he had a lot of faith in her, having followed her work closely enough._

_“Well, let me work out some of the logistics, but it looks promising.” The doctor looked up from her papers, their blueprints and plans, and genuinely smiled. Gaster seemed so excited, and she didn’t want to get his hopes up if it wouldn’t work. “Besides, Gaster, there are other ways to have children even if it doesn’t work out... I’m sure you could find a soul donor.” The skeleton seemed flustered by this comment._

_{I suppose... However, I too, am interested in finding out if this will work. It could benefit not just single monsters but monster couples that can’t healthily have children.}_

_“Oh yes, it sure would.” She smiled at his enthusiasm, before a thought occurred to her as she turned back to her notes, “Have you ever considered studying into monster biology, Dr. Gaster? I mean beyond theories of reproduction.”_

_{No, not really,} He frowned, {I’ve always been more interested in time and space, and how magic relates to energy we can draw on. However, I have thought about it more, recently. this little experiment could go in many directions, should it be successful.} He seemed a bit shaky, nervous, almost, and the doctor set a steady hand on his shoulder._

_“I’ll let you know as soon as I can, Gaster.”_

Gaster felt his confidence in the doctor grow, she **had** let him know as soon as possible, and here he was a few weeks later. Anxiety grew again as he felt him being strapped in. Not only could he potentially die, and this would hurt greatly, but the child may not even be remotely strong enough to survive. The child may not be able to perform magic. They may not be able to-

“Gaster.” An intern smiled gently at him, surprising him from his daze and he took a shaky breath before smiling back. “This experiment... Dr. Fran knows what she’s doing.” The unwavering confidence the intern had in the doctor in question made him relax a bit.

{Let’s do this.} He took a confident breath, as the doctor walked in. She patted his arm, making a few adjustments to the computer beside him and the straps holding him before speaking.

“Excited?” She asked him softly, and he nodded. “Alright, Dr., we’re putting you under in three... two... one...”

And he was out.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Dr. Gaster woke up to an overpowering ache throughout his body. He began to question where he was when he realized he wasn’t lying in his own bed. He shot up, and gasped as pain shot through, magic wavering for a moment.

“Wow, easy there.” An intern stood by him turned, helping him stay upright as the bed raised to support him and lightheadedness and pain pushed through his body. He began signing furiously,

{How did it go? Is everything alright? Are THEY alrigh -} He stopped as the doctor walked back into the room, a bundle in her arms. A small but amused smirk sat on her face, as she handed the baby over to his father,

“You’ve been out for a few days, long enough for the little guy to form.” She paused, “Have anything in mind for his name?” She grabbed a pen as she went to write down what Gaster would sign. The baby gurgled and shifted slightly in his father’s arms, trying to go back to sleep. He seemed to settle nicely in his arms, falling to sleep almost immediately. Gaster had a permanent grin, and laughed lightly as he took the baby’s hand.

{Sans. Comic Sans.} The baby shifted again, hand tightening around his father’s slender finger, as if in approval.

“Perfect,” The doctor smiled down, not just happy the experiment went well- no, perfect,- but that she could make another parent happy.

And so, Comic Sans Gaster was born.


	2. Bonding With the Babybones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home/A year later! I know I posted this yesterday shhh I was in a babybones kick. Pap next chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder!! {speech} is signing!
> 
> Updated tags for all the characters this introduces. This one is significantly longer eheh.
> 
> I like to think this takes place approximately a century before Frisk falls, and only a few(2/3?) years before the first fallen child. So Sans might remember Asgore by continually seeing him but not Tori or Asriel. Let me know your guys's theories tho.

Gaster’s worries were temporarily sated when the doctor had thoroughly checked Sans over. A perfectly healthy baby, passing all tests with flying colors. Just to be sure Sans wouldn’t take a turn for the worse, the two stayed in the lab for a few days before being officially discharged. Gaster enjoyed their time there, it was nice to have another person run for his child when they cried, seemingly just as concerned and nearly as invested. It had marked an important part of the doctor’s career, and she had been documenting it nonstop. At least he didn’t have to worry about a lack of baby pictures.

Gaster was recovering well, considering Hotland was a tough environment to adjust to, and his soul had almost completely reformed by the time they checked out. Sans seemed fine with the temperature in Hotland, though Gaster worried he might grow adjusted to heat rather than cold, making the move to Snowdin much harder on the little guy. The two left exactly a week after Sans had been handed to Gaster for the first time, his small body now covered in a light blue onesie. Gaster had a blanket or two on hand, ready to wrap up his son when the walk home started to get cold.

Sans gurgled, grinning up at his dad and tapping at his chest and face with his tiny skeletal hands.

“You’re cute...” Gaster spoke rarely, but wanting the child to hear his voice, he had resolved to work on speaking outside of sign language more frequently, even if most people couldn’t understand his voice. Sans responded to Gaster with his own tiny voice, even if the sound was faint, the scientist brightened up. The baby hadn’t been very vocal for such a little one, not crying or fussing unless something really bothered him.

This is when Gaster’s worrying really took hold. I’m a dad now. He thought, continuing the walk through Waterfall to Snowdin. He had bought several warm and floofy blankets for the child. Thank goodness being the ‘Royal Scientist’ paid well- he had done a lot of shopping while recovering. He certainly didn’t feel bad about it. A baby bed for Sans, half a dozen blankets, onesies, binkies, baby formula, he had gone through a mental list several times to make sure he had everything. Part way through Waterfall he paused, noticing the cool and clammy air, to bundle the baby up tight. He sat for a moment to look up at the ceiling that imitated stars before an idea occurred to him, and he stood up with Sans before walking over to kneel by an echo flower.

“Sans,” He whispered to the baby who grinned up at him a few times before letting out a giggle. The flower echoed it, and Gaster grinned back at his son.

Continuing their walk, Gaster considered going to Grillby’s to announce the news to his long time friend, but Sans was already asleep, and he didn’t want to wake the sleepy skeleton with the loud noise sure to be present in the bar. When they reached the snow covered ground he adjusted Sans’s blankets, waving to the sentry marking the end of Waterfall before moving on to his home. He pulled out a key, struggling with the door for a moment before entering the cool, dark home. Flipping on the lights, he slid out of his shoes and turned on the heater. Adjusting a few more blankets over them both, Gaster sat back on the couch for a rest under another warm blanket.

______________________________________________________________________________

Gaster woke up to Sans’s whining and squirming in his arms, and glanced at his watch; Night. Still groggy, he stood and unraveled Sans from his blanket cocoon, the house having heated up to a comfortable temperature, and moved to the kitchen to warm up some baby formula. He popped in the bottle, and while they waited, he rocked the somewhat restless Sans, chatting baby talk to him idly. When the microwave beeped, alerting him the formula was ready, he prepared it, squeezing air out before setting it to the babe’s mouth.

One might ask how a skeleton baby would suck on a bottle, but the answer isn’t all that complicated. Skeletons are held together by magic that can form any part of the body necessary, even if it isn’t visible when not in use. The baby’s body was apparently already attuned to it as he sucked down his supper eagerly. Just as Sans finished the meal, he fell back asleep, and Gaster tutted. Only waking up to eat, I see. With this thought, it occurred to him that he, too, was still tired.

He had gotten Sans a crib a few days ago and put it in the second bedroom of the home, but without a baby monitor Gaster worried. It didn’t take long for him to decide to pull the crib into his room, somehow managing the feat without waking the baby, and set Sans down in the bundle of blankets before covering his squirming form. There, Gaster thought, smiling, this way, I can hear if he fusses.

...

Gaster settled into his new life as a father with ease. King Asgore’s understanding of parenthood helped; he had been given paid paternal leave for a few months to a year, a flexible schedule that could work for him. About a month or so later when Sans seemed to be feeling more energetic and had grown quite a bit since his birthday, Gaster decided to take him out and around Snowdin, visiting some friends. His first stop was Grillby’s, air permeated by grease but enjoyable nonetheless. When he walked in several of the local regulars(mainly dogs) turned their heads, confusion and surprise filled many before a dog couple walked up to them.

“Finally had a pup, eh, Gaster?” The dog who spoke was a sentry, who had two sons if Gaster remembered correctly. His wife played with Sans for a moment with her paw,

“He’s so cute! Who’s the other-?” She glanced up at Gaster in curiosity, who shrugged, realizing it was hard to sign when his arms were taken up with a baby.

“Just me.” Was the only explanation he gave, but they didn’t press, letting him walk up to the counter to see Grillby. The fire monster had only what he could describe as a smug look. Despite the fact that Grillby was practically a kid, Gaster knew that was the age family members started to pressure you into having kids. Ahh, the joys of youth. Gaster sat Sans on the counter, turning him so he could see both Grillby and the rest of the bar. He seemed enamoured with the place. Grillby was staring, and Gaster caught his eye,

{Do you want to hold him?} he asked the monster, who seemed to hesitate for a moment before setting the glass he was polishing down. Gaster knew the elemental wouldn’t actually burn Sans, he was harmless outside of battle, but as he watched Grillby pick his son up he realized that he was the first person to hold Sans besides himself and the doctor.

The thought occurred to Gaster that it might scare the baby, but Sans wasn’t even hesitant, and, unaware that he had captivated the entire room’s attention, he snatched Grillby’s glasses with a tiny hand before nearly flinging them across the room. Gaster’s reflexes were quick to catch the frames with his magic, but the room burst into amused and adoring laughter; not that it bothered the baby who was tapping at his new friend’s face with little hands. Grillby chuckled, and once Sans seemed satisfied, Grillbz handed him back to his father. Sans looked happy,

{I think he likes you,} Gaster grinned at the flare in Grillby’s flames in response and handed the monster’s frames back. He didn’t actually get anything to eat, so the visit there wasn’t too long, but Sans seemed to enjoy it.

Their next stop was his boss’s house, and it didn’t take long to get there by way of the elevators. Asgore had called earlier asking if he could visit, the man was a sucker for babies, but with the house in disarray as it was Gaster offered to stop by with Sans later instead. He paused in front of the cozy looking home he took in a deep breath. That was definitely the smell of pie. Though he knew he needn’t be formal, he still rapped at the door politely.

“Coming!” The voice was deep but light hearted, and Asgore appeared in the doorframe not a moment later. His eyes lit up as he took in the sight of them, and Gaster smiled a bit as Asgore ushered them in. “Thank you for coming, Gaster. It’s so good to see you two.” He cooed at Sans, sticking out a finger for the baby to latch onto- which he did in a heartbeat.

{You just wanted to see Sans.} Gaster chuckled, signing carefully so as not to drop his son, and though Asgore seemed embarrassed, he didn’t deny it. They stood there for a moment as Sans latched onto the soft paw, {Do you want to hold him?}

“Yes! ... If it’s alright with you.”Asgore answered quickly and with enthusiasm. He looked overjoyed as Sans, not much bigger than his paw, was handed to him. Sans seemed as if he had been handed to a giant pillow, because he snuggled in tight, as if there to stay. Now holding the baby, Asgore lead Gaster into the living room where a young Toriel sat, reading. She looked up and smiled softly,

“Hello Gaster,” Toriel said, not really addressing him though, since her eyes were glued to Sans as Asgore leaned in to show her the baby before having a seat himself. “Hello, baby Comic Sans.” She grinned to the child before standing up and stretching. “Let me go fetch Asriel, please, have a seat Dr.” She set a gentle, comforting hand on Gaster’s shoulder and he took a seat beside his boss. The two sat in silence, equally captivated with Sans’s interest in Asgore and the room he was in.

{How old is Asriel now?} Gaster signed curiously. It seemed like just yesterday his boss was chatting about how much he enjoyed watching his son grow.

“Nearly eight, now.” Asgore sighed, pride filling his face. Gaster’s expression must have betrayed his surprise at the answer because Asgore chuckled, looking up as Asriel entered the room. The child shyly looked at Gaster, walking up to the two.

“Hello Papa, Dr. Gaste-” the child interrupted himself by looking at his father’s arms, “Is that a baby?” Excitement filled his features has he peered at the half asleep baby nearly drowning in fur.

{Hello, Prince Asriel. This is my son, Sans.} Asriel grinned, apparently catching enough of the signing to understand him.

“He’s so cute! Does he have a mom?” Perhaps an innocent question, but Asgore noticed Gaster’s discomfort with it and they let it drop as Asriel played with Sans,

“Would you like to hold him next? If it’s ok with you, of course, Gaster.” Gaster simply nodded, and Asriel looked even more excited.

“Can I, Papa? Please?” Asgore chuckled at the child’s eagerness, and had him sit beside Gaster before carefully handing Sans off to him. Sans promptly let out a biiiiig yawn for such a tiny guy, grabbing at the prince’s ears and shutting his eyes before snuggling into the tense eight year old arms. Gaster winked at Asriel,

{Looks like he likes you.} Internally, Gaster was thankful Sans was such a laid back baby, being handed off to strangers like that could cause a calamity, but he didn’t seemed bothered at all. Asgore stood,

“We were about to have lunch if you were interested in staying, Gaster.” Asgore gave a friendly smile and waited for Gaster to agree with a nod before going to check on his wife and the pie.

“Mr. Gaster?” Asriel’s voice piped up gently and he turned to the boy, “I think he’s asleep.”

Gaster chuckled, before speaking softly aloud, “Yes, Sans is a tired baby. Seems to find you comforting, though.” Asriel seemed a bit surprised by the voice, but grinned at the doctor, visibly relaxing a bit.

They didn’t have to wait long before Toriel and Asgore came back in with a large pie, Asgore promptly dishing out slices for everyone but Sans. Toriel gently took Sans from Asriel, laughing softly at the boy’s surprise.

“Eat your lunch, Asriel, you can hold the baby later.” Toriel winked at Gaster, clearly having wanted to hold Sans herself. They began to dig in, Gaster had brought a bottle for Sans if he got fussy, but he seemed content to rest in Toriel’s arms. What a little trooper, he thought gleefully. The pie was devoured pretty quickly, and Asgore and Asriel left to play outside in the flowers, leaving just Tori, the baby, and Gaster.

“I must say, Gaster, I didn’t think you had a mate.” She rocked Sans gently, who was stirring a bit. Gaster became uncomfortable,

{Well, I don’t...} He paused as she prompted him curiously, {I teamed up with a biologist, Sans is only part of me. The first monster to be formed from only one soul.} Toriel looked intrigued by this,

“Really? Huh... It will be interesting to see if this type of creation will become more common...” Sans started fussing, barely opening his eyes before wailing, and Toriel shifted to hand the baby back to his father. Gaster looked apologetic,

“He’s just hungry,” Pulling out a bottle of bone strengthening formula, Gaster prepared it to feed the whining baby. It didn’t take long for the baby to down it, and after finishing, Sans fell right back to sleep in Gaster’s arms. He smiled to Toriel before standing. {We should probably get going.}

“See you soon,” Toriel gave him a hearty hug, and planted a kiss on Sans’s head before leading them to the door with some simple chit chat and waving them off. Gaster ducked out of the way of a ball just in time as he walked out, gasps from all three Dreemurrs audible.

“We’re alright!” Gaster announced, standing back up straight, though Sans seemed a tad rattled. Toriel was already at it, lecturing the other two, and Gaster chuckled.

“Goodness, someday you boys are really going to hit someone.” She shook her head as they apologized profusely. Gaster laughed, patting Asriel on the head and shaking Asgore’s hand before taking off again.

Gaster made his way through the elevator system to the long stretch of a walk it took to get back home to Snowdin. Sans had long fallen asleep, and he smiled before holding the baby close to his chest.

~A year later~

Sans had achieved much in a year. Sitting up, crawling, even if it was rare that he did so. Gaster anticipated Sans may even walk soon, pride filled him at the thought. That day, however the two had an appointment with the doctor, a year check up. Such a milestone, little one. He picked up the groggy boy, wrapping his arms around the tiny form to carry him down to get a bit of food in his belly. Gaster pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheekbone, grabbing his attention before signing to him while speaking verbally, “{Good Morning, Sans.}”. Sign language was a work in progress, but Sans seemed to occasionally understand when his papa spoke to him. Sans giggled and pushed a tiny hand into Gaster’s face.

He let out his gurgled but light voice in a soft “Dada!”, followed by several unintelligible baby sounds. Gaster grinned at him, it wasn’t the first he’d spoken, and he was chatting more regularly, but it was still rare he got a solid ‘dad’ out of the baby.

Settling Sans into his high chair was a bit if a task, but after succeeding went to the cabinets thinking over which baby food to choose. He glanced to the still sleepy Sans, and chose the mini ‘dogs. Sans had taken quite the liking to them, even if they were only ambiguously hot dog shaped. Gaster shivered, remembering the time he was a bit too curious what the child found so appealing about them. Let’s just say they were not the ’dogs he knew. He began setting a few on a plate with a tiny fork before going to nab the kid a sippy cup. After filling it with milk, he handed it to Sans and set the plate down, then brewed his own cup of coffee.

Gaster sliced up the mini ‘dogs into little bite sized pieces, then pressed the fork into his tiny hand. Sans had recently developed a habit of smacking Gaster’s hand away if he tried to feed him. While it was less efficient, and Sans struggled to get the ‘dogs on his fork, he made it work. Sipping on coffee and watching Sans eat was very comforting to Gaster, it hadn’t taken much for him to switch from ‘Scientist’ to ‘Dad’ mode, even if each of Sans’s milestones was a scientific achievement. Sans looked up and caught Gaster’s attention, staring at him since he was done, and very defiantly dropped his fork onto the floor. So much for being a sweet little boy, Gaster chuckled and picked up the fork before washing off their dishes and setting them in the sink.

“Ready for our day, little one?” He asked while picking a giggling Sans up out of his high chair, remembering to not forget the boy’s sippy cup, which was still half full, before heading out of the kitchen. Gaster went and got dressed, letting Sans play in his crib with some soft toys while he did so. It had been a few days since he had really gone out much, having been on paternal leave didn’t necessarily mean he stopped working at home, and it was much easier to keep a hold on Sans if they were at home. The kid was a master at sitting still and playing one moment and then suddenly be hanging precariously from on top of a bookshelf or some other absurdly tall piece of furniture. Gaster picked out some shorts and a t-shirt for Sans, since they were going to Hotland layers would do the boy well. Worming the boy into his clothes proved difficult, but no more than usual, and he finished by popping him into a puffy jacket before laughing at the suddenly chubby looking child as he tried to sit up. He remembered to grab a blanket before leaving the house to wrap up the boy’s bare legs.

They took the ferry this time, Gaster changing Sans out of his coat on the way and taking the blanket from the boy. Sans had nearly fallen asleep in Gaster’s arms on the ride, but was awoken by Gaster standing and thanking the ferry person as they walked on to the lab.

Over the year, most scientists had moved into one large lab a good distance closer to Waterfall, where Gaster had worked, and Doctor Fran was no exception. It had many floors, mostly traveling deeper, but the biologists stayed on the top two floors for easy access. Gaster walked in confidently, and the receptionist smiled at him. He didn’t quite remember this one, but they seemed to remember him.

“Hello, Dr. Gaster! Who’s this?” The monster cooed at Sans, who was shy all of a sudden, but gave the monster a small smile anyway. So polite.

{This is Sans, my son.} Gaster grinned proudly, {We’re here for an appointment with Dr. Fran.}

“Oh yes, right away.” She went to page the doctor, just as she walked in. The doctor quickly walked up to them, grinning broadly at them, but mainly Sans.

“Hello, you two.” She stuck her finger out to Sans, who gripped it and went to gnaw on it gently. Her laugh came out bubbly and she took the finger back, and looked to Gaster, “I trust you’ve been doing well?” Gaster nodded as she lead them back.

{Oh, yes, Sans has been sitting up on his own, crawling, he’s even begun feeding himself.} Gaster listed it off proudly, and the doctor wrote furiously as he signed.

“Oooh, all good signs. Pun intended.” She grinned as Gaster signed his unimpressed reaction in response. “He’s right on track it seems.” She opened a door for them, and Gaster sat in a chair, holding Sans. The child seemed playful, wiggling about, looking the room over, acting like he wanted to be put down. “We’ll just do some simple tests for now, test his motor skills, that sort of thing. Can I see him?” Gaster handed the doctor Sans, and she began running the regular pediatrician tests on him. It was when she got to testing his magic production that she made an intrigued face.

{What?} Gaster asked, suddenly a bit panicked that something was wrong.

“Oh, nothing to be concerned about. He’s already showing slight signs of elevated magic- it’s quite early for that and I doubt he’ll be testing out powers soon, but you might keep an eye on it.” She patted Sans lightly on the head before handing him back to Gaster. “Perfectly healthy.” She sat on the rolling chair that allowed her to access the room while sitting.

“Now, Gaster, Sans is doing very well. Is there any concerns you have that I should address?” A mix of pride and success was written all over her face, clearly she was impressed the child was doing so well. Gaster considered this,

{He sleeps quite a bit, is that normal? It’s very rare he fusses at night and if I’m not keeping him distracted or he’s not eating, he’s dozing off.} He wasn’t necessarily all that concerned about it, but he was curious. Sans seemed to have plenty of energy while awake, but he had no problem being put down for a rest. The doctor chuckled,

“I think most parents would be relieved to be in your place, Gaster. No, he seems plenty active for his age. Maybe he just likes his beauty rest?” She smiled, and Gaster nodded thoughtfully, before she addressed him again in a more serious tone. “You know, people are starting to ask if the procedure is alright for the public, now.” Gaster looked up, in surprise, before prompting her to go on.

“I’m beginning to think I should give them the green light, Sans seems plenty healthy and happy.” She considered him for a moment, “Would you have another child this way, Dr.? Theoretically.”

Gaster paused, and looked at Sans. Another child? Sans certainly seemed to be a handful as it was, but... {Yes,} he signed, suddenly. {I’m very happy with Sans, I’m certain he’d love a little sibling one day. Perhaps not soon, though.}The doctor seemed pleased with this response.

“Thank you for all your help with this, Gaster.” She smiled, and sighed. “Well, you two are good to go.” Dr. Fran winked before walking out, and Gaster stood. He went over typical receptionist things with the doctor’s personal receptionist, scheduling the next appointment, that sort of thing before walking out. He couldn’t help but consider the doctor’s interest in another experiment, _I wonder if Sans would mind a sister or brother._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me realize how ambiguous age and time really is in Undertale. Oh well, this probably isn’t canon-accurate but it was fun and self indulgent shhh. I think aging is weird and to some extent wouldn’t apply to boss monsters.
> 
> Team let-Asgore-Dreemurr-be-happy, go!


	3. Finally, The World Is Blessed With His Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows up for the first time, Sans is a four year old cutie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly could go back over and edit parts of this for forever but since I had like 80% of it done yesterday and mostly edited today here it is ! !  
> Takes place 3 years after the last part of the last fic, almost 4 years after they first visited the Dreemurrs. Unfortunately for Dreemurr fluff, Asriel and Chara have both died at this point, and while Asgore is deep in his resolve to kill humans, Toriel has been in the ruins for a few months now. I would like to point out if that hadn’t been the timing, Sans would probably be sleeping over at the Dreemurrs’. Also I would have Grillby sign like Gaster since he canonically is near silent, but I don’t know how you would sign with fire hands?????? So he’s just kinda stoic. All dogs pictured here are part of the eventual Amalgamate dog.

Sans had a lot to look forward to in his life. Things were going swimmingly, he had a sweet deal of Dadster entertainment on the daily, steady flow of ketchup and ‘dogs for lunch, he was even starting school next year. He laid sprawled out on the carpet, waiting for Gaster to come in from his lab to make him lunch when he was met with a surprise. Gaster walked in, but he seemed oddly... happy? Or nervous? The four year old sat up slowly, tiredly, and blinked up at his dad.

“Lunch!” Sans announced as if it was the man’s name. Gaster chuckled and ruffled through the closet before handing Sans his new, slightly oversized jacket. Eh, he’d grow into it.

{Grillby’s} He signed with a smile, and Sans’s face lit up.

“Really?” Sans was not easily excitable by four year old standards, but he haphazardly threw on the jacket and smooshed his feet into the tiny light up sneakers. Snatching at Gaster’s hands, Sans pulled the man who was already ready to brave the cold(even if it was literally less than a block away) outside. Sans hummed as they walked, it took longer than usual because the boy had to stop and observe the snow or clump it up into little piles along the way. Gaster was pleasantly amused to watch Sans make his own somewhat inefficient path, not knowing the boy to dilly dally with lunch on the line.

{Ready?} He asked, Sans trailing behind him up to the door. The boy nodded, pushing his way inside before walking up to the counter and staring expectantly at his father. How else was he supposed to get onto the barstool? Gaster was quick to pick Sans up and set him gently on the stool so he could swivel about and look the restaurant over. Grillby walked over to them, speaking directly to Sans,

“The usual, kid?” Grillby was trying to act neutral, but he, too, knew what the occasion was as he exchanged a look with Gaster. Gaster was trying his best not to betray his emotions, but Sans was quickly becoming suspicious of the two as he narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah.” Sans responded, watching Grillby pull out a fresh bottle of ketchup and pop a straw into the top before sliding it to him. Sans took a sip before turning to his dad expectantly- who only looked at him with amusement,

{What? Something on my face?} He asked, unable to hold back a smile as he patted at his cheek bones. Sans grinned, leaning on his hands.

“You have something to tell me. C’mon dad, can’t hide it from me.” Thinking he had outsmarted his father, even to some extent, made the four year old a bit smug. Gaster took a deep breath, he had already scheduled the appointment, may as well tell the kid.

“You’re going to be a big brother.” Gaster was so tense in waiting for a response from Sans, who had gone entirely silent. When he looked at the boy he looked... contemplative. It wasn’t long before excitement flooded his expression.

“Of who? A little brother? Am I going to have a little bro, dad?” He pulled his knees up under him, to be more on the level of his father despite being a bit unstable sitting on the stool that way. Gaster chuckled, mostly in relief as he felt his shoulders relax.

“I’m not sure yet, Sans.” He grinned at the four year old, switching back to signing. {But do you want them to be a brother?} Sans nodded fervently,

“Yeah! That’d be cool. A little sis would be cool too I guess. Whatever works. When are they coming?” It was practically the most the kid had talked at once.

{I’m going to the doctor this week.} Gaster paused to make an order with a smug ‘I-told-you-so’ Grillby and also so that the bartender could set Sans’s lunch in front of him.

“My doctor?” Sans asked curiously, slurping on his ketchup. Since he still was an experimental monster, he had doctor visits every few months. Gaster nodded,

{She’s going to help me make you a bro or sis. It might take a couple days, though.} Gaster paused again, he wasn’t really sure how Sans would feel about Grillby watching him while he was in the hospital. Surely he’d be excited? {Grillby has offered to take care of you in that time.} He gestured to the fire monster who waved at Sans. His eyes lit up in response.

“Like.. a sleep over?”

{Exactly.} With a short nod he continued, {You two will be able to visit during the day, he’ll just keep you company.} Gaster was so thankful Sans was taking this so well. It wasn’t like he was ever a difficult child, but it still helped. He was worried enough as it was about going through such a strenuous procedure for a second time.

“Don’t worry kiddo, we’ll have a blast.” Grillby pushed up his glasses, cleared their plates, and refilled Sans’s ketchup. “There, take it to go.”

*Drop off Day*

Excitement didn’t cover half of what Sans was feeling leading up to the ‘sleepover’. His bag was stuffed full of toys, even if Gaster had insisted he needed clothes, and the pack sat by the door, just as ready to leave as its owner. It nearly dragged against the ground when Sans wore it, but it didn’t bother him, it wasn’t like they were walking far with it. Sans sat half asleep by the door until Gaster got done getting ready and couldn’t help but wonder what the baby would be like. It HAS to be a boy. He decided resolutely, as if he had any control over such a thing.

Just as he was dozing off, he was picked up, causing him to gasp in surprise as he dangled upside down in the air, giggling.

“Dad!!!” He shouted through the giggles. Gaster had him by his legs, playfully flipping him back upright before holding him in his arms.

“Ready?” Gaster’s voice didn’t betray his nerves, and Sans nodded.

“When will my bro be here?” Sans asked as Gaster carried him out of the cozy home.

“Hmm,” Gaster had to think for a moment, there wasn’t a solid answer for him, “Probably a few days. Don’t worry, we’ll call when they’re here.” He winked at his son as they made their way to Grillby’s. Grillby had agreed to take Sans home after his shift, and Sans had always loved hanging out in the restaurant anyway, so Gaster hadn’t asked him to take it off. Gaster sat Sans down as they walked in, the skeleton walking up to each of the regulars he recognized, chatting them up, while Gaster walked up to Grillby.

{You sure you’ll be alright?} Out came his worries, it could be the longest he had been separated from Sans, afterall. Grillby just nodded in response, Sans coming up to the bar to greet him. Gaster sat him on his typical bar stool after he set down his bag, and leaned down to give him a pat and kiss on the head that everyone in the room d’aww-ed at before speaking,

“I’ll call Grillby when I’m up to you coming to visit, ok?” He stood back upright, and Sans wrapped his arms around the man in a quick hug,

“See ya’ soon, Dadster.” Gaster rolled his eyes at the wordplay, patting his son on the back lightly,

{See ya’ my skele-son} Sans grinned and waved one last time before turning back to Grillby, only to see a ‘dog drowned in ketchup already waiting for him. Man, that Grillster really knew what was up. He ate his lunch quietly before a dog(not ‘dog) lady sat by him,

“Hello Sans,” She smiled at him, and he recognized her as a regular while Grillby took her order. She poked him lightly, playfully, “I heard you have some exciting news.” Sans gulped down his last bite of ‘dog, before replying.

“Yeah! I’m getting a little brother soon.” He kicked his feet idly, grinning at the reminder.

“Ooh, how exciting! How do you know they will be a boy?” She asked, obvious amusement in her voice flying over the four year old’s head.

“I don’t.” Sans stated bluntly, causing her to chuckle lightly.

“Just a feeling, huh? I get that, that’s how I felt before we had Dogaressa, I just knew it would be a girl!” The dog’s husband piped up from across the room,

“You did not! You just wanted a girl, like how I wanted a boy.” Laughs rang out through the restaurant at the light hearted bickering. The wife dog rolled her eyes so Sans could see her, making the boy laugh.

“Well I hope he doesn’t make you wait too long, it could take a few days. Especially the way your... Dad...” She interrupted herself with an awkward chuckle as she trailed off. No need to explain that stuff to a four year old. Sans, however looked at her inquisitively before her husband came along,

“You aren’t having ‘the talk’ with Sans here, are you?” He winked at Sans, as if they were in on something, before the wife protested. The two bickered back and forth, and before long Sans had forgotten the left behind sentence.

A few hours passed by in a blink and Sans laid his head on the bar counter to stare at Grillby. Grillby glanced over at him every once in awhile, the restaurant was nearly empty and Grillby was just about to close up early to treat the kid to dinner.

“How long will he take?” Sans asked curiously, he really didn’t know anything about this stuff and hadn’t gotten a solid answer from anyone he asked. Grillby seemed to know what he was referring to, despite the question being out of the blue, and shrugged, still rubbing at a glass in his hand,

“As early as tomorrow, as late as next week. Hard to tell.” This didn’t seem to be the answer Sans was looking for, because he made a face.

“Well I hope-” he paused, yawning, “It will be tomorrow.” He finished, sniffing. Grillby would have smiled had he had lips and spoke,

“ ‘Bout ready to go?” Sans nodded and slipped off the bar stool, not yet tall enough to touch the ground. He reached down and grabbed his bag, flipping it onto his back as Grillby came from behind the counter. Sans offered his hand to the monster, who took it in his flame carefully. They went through the front, Grillby locking up behind them. “Have anything in mind for dinner?” Sans shrugged, before an idea struck him, and he couldn’t hold back his widening grin,

“How should I know, you’re the Grillby-er here.” The pun didn’t come out quite right, but it was a step. Grillby laughed, a genuine laugh, that filled Sans with a great sense of pride.

“How does a burger sound?” Dinner was still an important subject, afterall. Sans ducked his head into his jacket, trying to hide his ever widening grin.

“Pretty bur-good.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The walk to Hotland gave Gaster plenty of time to think. Plenty of time for him to consider everything that could go wrong with the procedure. It wasn’t like it was just his life on the line anymore, there was Sans to be affected if something went wrong. The thought was easy to push out of his head, though, since he’d already gone over it with the doc, who promptly explained how much further she had come in the science and understanding behind it. (This, however, only made him worry for Sans; the boy really shouldn’t have made it with everything they had unintentionally done wrong there.)

He took a deep breath, not stopping to stare at the lab, the sooner he got through this the sooner he could see Sans again and meet the new child. Oh man, the new child. He’d barely thought of names, though he had a few in mind. Despite Sans’s excitement, he wasn’t helpful in coming up with actual names for a baby, after all, Sans jr. would be far too confusing.

Gaster shifted a bit uncomfortably as he laid back against the cool table. He’d been in this exact place a little more than four years ago, and it certainly brought back similar feelings of anxiety. At least this time he had a success under his belt to comfort him as the doctor’s interns strapped him in again. The doctor laid a hand on his arm as she began making sure everything was ready.

“I would ask if you’re excited, but that’s plain to see.” She grinned at him as she got everything ready, “You know the deal, you’re under in three... two... and... one.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Sans was disappointed that it wasn’t until two whole days later that Grillby was called. The two were having a lazy Saturday, Sans laying upside down on the couch while Grillby read aloud to him from some kid’s book Sans had brought with him. The phone went off, disrupting the peaceful environment. They exchanged looks before Grillby answered.

“Hello? Yes, this is Grillby...” Sans kinda tuned out, the inability to hear the other half of the conversation made it hard to follow along, but it finally hit him that he was really an older brother now. By the time Grillby hung up, Sans was ready to go, jacket slung across his shoulders and shoes on the correct feet.

“They’re ready for us to visit.” Sans grinned, silently thinking over what the baby would be like as they walked out. Abruptly, Sans stopped walking on their path to the ferry person in realization,

“Wait are they my bro or sis?” Grillby looked at him, silently smug, “Grillby?”

“You’ll just have to wait.” If Grillby had been Sans’s age it would have come out sing-songy, and, to say the least, Sans was not impressed. They continued walking to the ferry person, Sans fidgeting the whole ride over.

“C’mon, Grillby!” He called out as he hopped from the ferry to the Hotland’s surface, nearly giving Grillby a heart attack- if Sans had fallen into the water Grillby couldn’t dive after him- but followed the boy much more carefully towards the lab. Sans waited at the door for Grillby before walking up to the indifferent secretary at the counter.

“We’re here to see Gaster and the baby.” Sans said, rocking back on his heels impatiently. The monster pointed them in the right direction, and he began to bubble with excitement, knocking on the door eagerly.

“Come in!” He heard the doctor call out behind the door, a few familiar laughs were heard as well. Grillby opened the door for Sans, and they walked in to see Gaster holding a little bundle. Sans was next to his dad in seconds, standing on his tip toes to get a peek at the baby.

“Sans, meet Papyrus, your little brother.” Gaster grinned at the announcement, and it took all the self control the four year old had not to jump up and down in place.

“So he IS my little bro.” Sans grinned, a bit smug at making the call, and climbed up on the lab bed with the aid of Grillby. Gaster tilted the baby up for Sans to see him, Papyrus was wide awake and wriggling his way out of the blankets to reach out and grab something. The tiny skeleton hands were adorable, reminding Gaster so much of Sans that he had to glance to the boy, who seemed absolutely captivated by his brother. Sans put out his own tiny hand for Papyrus to latch onto, and he did with the strongest grip a newborn could have. Sans giggled as he tried to wiggle the appendage lightly, the baby brought it to his mouth to munch on,

“Ewww.” He gently pulled the finger slightly covered in slobber from the baby who made a sound resembling a shout, but didn’t fuss or seem upset, he was just a loud little guy. The adults in the room laughed, and Sans didn’t seem to hold it against the baby. “He’s so cool.” Sans grinned at the child, wiping his finger on his shirt. Gaster rocked Papyrus gently, the baby seemed to gurgle and make noises non stop.

“When will you be able to come back home?” Sans asked, he was honestly hoping they could go home right then, but knew that probably was not the case.

“It will probably be another few days or so.” Gaster smiled apologetically as Papyrus patted at the man’s face, demanding his attention. Sans seemed to deflate at this, but it didn’t last when Gaster asked if he wanted to hold the baby.

“Be gentle,” He reminded the four year old, shifting Sans to a better baby holding position and showing him the proper way to support a baby’s head, and all that jazz that comes with holding a babbu before setting Papyrus in his arms. The boy practically glowed with excitement and reality of his brother being THERE, literally, right in his arms, and the doctor took a picture of the family with a loud ‘snap’. They spent a while taking pictures, then Sans eagerly caught his dad up on everything that had happened with Grillby while he had been in the lab. Papyrus was handed off to Grillby, but didn’t stay long before fussing about, and Grillby handed him back to Gaster.

“Is he hungry?” Sans asked, watching Gaster take him back. Gaster laughed,

“Probably.” The doctor procured a bottle with formula and proceeded to hand it to Gaster. Grillby noticed how closely Sans watched this, seemingly curious, before checking the time,

“It’s nearly time for dinner for yourself.” He pointed out. Sans frowned,

“Time to go?” His voice came out with a hint of a whine.

“Afraid so.” Gaster responded, giving him a kiss on the head. “See you tomorrow.”

“Bye dad, bye Papyrus.” He waved to them on the way out, Sans realizing how long a few days really was.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter will be all fluff and show Papyrus and Sans getting along and growing up and Gaster being Dadster and such.  
> I'm sorry about the puns ;P(not really) Let me know if you find mistakes I was hella lazy with the editing on this fml


	4. The Happy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three stories of cute moments in the boys' lives with Gaster. Some parts are a bit rushed, so sorry if they seem a little unprofessional. I've been suuuper busy lately, so I'm finally out with this final installment. See the end notes for how I might continue the series!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps through different ages of the boys and just a few cute ideas I played with for the different times!

Papyrus 1, Sans 5:

Papyrus had been a difficult baby, much to Gaster’s displeasure. Sans had put him in a good place as far as children went, and although Papyrus was a sociable baby like his brother, he was not nearly as laid back as the elder. He had spent many long nights with a restless Papyrus, rocking him, feeding him, doing anything he could to get him to fall back asleep. And yet, Papyrus just seemed to not need the sleep his brother did. He mused Sans slept enough for the both of them.

During the day, usually while Gaster took a light nap on the couch, Sans liked to play with the baby. Papyrus could sit up by age one, and even had begun being able to through things. Sans was fond of handing him a crayon, testing what colors Papyrus liked based on which ones he didn’t throw, then coloring a picture with the ones he liked best. Red, orange, and blue were never thrown, but the other colors varied depending on the day.

Sans laid out on the carpeted floor, and Papyrus sat up next to him to watch his brother color(occasionally even inside the lines). At one point he seemed to have gotten bored, because he leaned forward and rested his hands against Sans’s skull, trying to push himself up on it. Sans laughed, trying not to move until he felt the tiny hands move from his head. Papyrus was standing, shakily, mostly propping himself up against Sans. Sans moved his head to look to the baby leaning on him when felt the hands move to rest on his back.

“papyrus?” He asked the baby, who turned to look at him and giggled a little ‘nyeh heh heh’. Sans gasped, “dad!” Gaster woke with a start, looking down to them with fear for just a moment before relaxing,

{Yeah?} He asked, not realizing Papyrus had stood on his own.

“look at pap! he’s standing!” Sans said, grinning. The five year old was amused at the jumpiness of his father.

{So he is!} Gaster slid off the couch onto the floor to play with the boys. He held out a finger for Papyrus to lean on, and the baby grabbed onto it with a death grip. Sans turned on his back to sit up so he could watch as Gaster led the toddling Papyrus around gently with his hands. The baby took careful but eager steps, eventually climbing up onto his father’s lap to grab at his face. Sans held up the crayons he was coloring with.

“he chose red, orange, blue, and green today.” Sans said in near monotone. They were common colors for Papyrus to choose, and he had colored the monster on the page accordingly.

“I see,” Gaster spoke, hands too preoccupied to sign, “he has chosen green a lot lately, right?” Sans nodded, flipping back through the pages from other days.

“maybe that’s one of his favorites now too?” He questioned, taking his brother’s choice of colors far too seriously. It was science after all, just like what his dad did! Gaster chuckled,

“Maybe.” Papyrus seemed to be enjoying the conversation, curling up in his father’s lap. Gaster looked down at him, only slight annoyance in his voice, “Oh sure, now you want to sleep.” Papyrus giggled, as if he understood the exhaustion behind the comment. Sans laid back out on the floor,

“nap time?” He asked, already drifting to sleep. Gaster nodded, still drowsy from lack of sleep himself. The three dozed off.

Papyrus 5, Sans 9:

Papyrus was beyond excited for school. The new school year was about to start, and Sans was indifferent to it, but Papyrus’s joy could not be contained. Every small aspect that reminded him of it made him all the more excited, but that particular day the family was making their school supply trip. Sans had grown a bit since the prior year, so not just was Papyrus due for a new uniform.

Up early, per usual, Papyrus was doing his best to be patient. He was waiting on breakfast, which really meant he waited for his dad to come down. The boys’ father usually let Sans sleep for a while, much to Papyrus’s annoyance on days like that day. After all, he knew Sans was capable of sleeping most of the day away. Gaster came down from his room right on time, and Papyrus watched eagerly as the man got his coffee and sat in his seat. The man wasn’t very talkative before his morning coffee, well, he wasn’t very talkative at all, but DEFINITELY not before his morning coffee. After the man’s first sip, he spoke up,

“Morning, Dad!” Gaster smiled groggily at him,

{Good morning, Pap.} He took another long sip, {Ready for breakfast?}

“YES!” His hands flew in the air in response, clearly excited. Gaster stood up and looked in the fridge, pulling out some cinnabuns from the town shop and warming them up in the microwave.

{Here you go, buddy.} Gaster set a plate in front of his son and sat back down in front of his coffee with a bun of his own.

“We’re school shopping today, right?” Papyrus knew they were, he just wanted to remind the man.

{Yeah,} Gaster checked his watch, {I should probably wake your brother up soon.}

“I CAN DO IT!” Pap responded, and Gaster winced at the noise.

{Go for it.} He signed to the boy who seemed more than eager to wake the 8 year old. Poor Sans, he thought to himself.

Papyrus swallowed his last bite of cinnabunny before rushing up to his and his brother’s shared room. Knock knock, it was a courtesy, Pap had a habit of being loud and wanted to give him a chance to wake up before he hopped onto the bed.

“Sans!” Knock knock,

“Sans!?” Knock knock,

“Saaans!!” Papyrus heard a groan from the other side of the door. “I’m coming in!!” When he walked in, Sans was laying face down on his bed, snoring lightly. He fell back on top of his brother, feeling him jump underneath him.

“... bro?” He spoke after a long yawn from underneath him.

“Dad says to wake up!” Papyrus announced proudly as Sans shifted so he faced his brother, and Papyrus sat on his chest.

“oh, thanks bro.” Sans rubbed the sleep from his eye sockets and stared up at his bro still sitting on his chest, they stared at each other for a moment. “it’d be a bit easier to get up if I didn’t have a babybones on me.” Sans gave him an amused smile and Papyrus bounced in response, causing Sans to let out an ‘oof’.

“I’M NO BABYBONES. I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I-” Sans sat up, effectively knocking the five year old off of him and onto the sheet covered mattress. Papyrus pouted, “Wow, rude, I was talking.” Sans grinned at him and stood up.

“sorry bro, didn’t mean to interrupt.” He yawned again as he stretched out, bones popping a bit. “what’s the plan for today?” Sans turned as Pap slipped off his (unmade) bed.

“Brother! Did you forget? We’re going school supply shopping!!” His face lit up at the indirect reminder, and Sans almost sulked at the mention of the school year about to start.

“oh, right.” He flopped back onto his bed, only for Papyrus to shake him before he could fall asleep again.

“SANS! IT’S TIME TO BE AWAKE!” Sans let out a long groan in response..

“brooooooo.” He whined, resigning himself to the reality of being awake. “did dad make breakfast?” Papyrus pondered the question as his bro got up.

“We had some cinnabunnies. Let’s go!” He grabbed his bro’s hand and led him down the stairs. Sans let himself be mostly dragged along, still feeling half asleep. Gaster greeted his oldest son with a warm cinnabunny.

“Mornin’ pops.” Sans shot his dad a lazy grin before digging into his breakfast. Gaster raised his eyebrows, amused and surprised that Papyrus was able to get Sans up.

{Good morning.} The three sat and had idle chit chat as Sans ate breakfast. Gaster asked Papyrus if he was excited for the upcoming school year, which seemed to open a dam of excitement in the boy’s face.

“YES! I’M GOING TO BE SO POPULAR.” He stood up, shoving the chair back in the process, and his family chuckled.

“heck yeah you are, buddy.” Or I’ll have some people to talk to, Sans thought to himself. Gaster just chuckled, happy to see at least one child was excited for the school year.

{What about you, Sans?} He signed to the eight year old, who frowned.

“eh.” Sans shrugged, pretending to be at least indifferent for his bro’s sake, despite how much he disliked school. He finished up his last bite and stood, only remembering to clean up the plate after Gaster gave him the ‘look’.

“I’m gonna go get ready,” Sans gestured to the stairs as he walked towards them.

“Good idea, brother!” Papyrus followed him to their room, Gaster not far behind, going to his own room to get ready.

“Oh! Boys!” The two stuck their heads out from behind the door, {Dress nicely, we’re going to the Capital.} He saw Sans’s face drop in annoyance again, Papyrus only seeming more excited by the entire trip.

“does a hoodie count as nice?”

{No.}

A few minutes later they all were ready, Sans having thrown a hoodie on over his sweater despite what his father said. Gaster opted to let him wear it, it was easier than fighting about it and he had worn a nice sweater underneath it, along with pants instead of his athletic shorts. They took the ferry person, it seemed tighter than Gaster remembered as the three of them squeezed in tight. He kept a hand on each boy, it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be able to get them if they fell in, but he’d prefer that not happen. They took a series of elevators, which were in good working condition for once, and it wasn’t long before they stood inside one of the many stores selling uniforms.

School uniforms were technically offered for free through the school system, but Gaster knew a lot of the fees went straight to Asgore, so he paid for them himself. Papyrus had volunteered to get fitted first, and was very vocal about how he wanted his uniform, asking about colors(which couldn’t be changed to red no matter how much he asked), accessories, and other parts of the uniform. Eventually the monster fitting him just showed him a picture to gawk at.

Sans was less, yet somehow more, difficult. He didn’t make any suggestions about how he wanted the uniform unless he felt they were measuring him too tightly, and shrugged when they monster asked him any questions. Gaster would usually answer for him if when he shrugged, but gave the boy a curious look. He knew Sans wasn’t shy, which could only mean he was annoyed that he had to get a uniform in the first place. They placed their orders,

“How long until we get them?” Papyrus asked the monster, who smiled patiently at him,

“Not too long, just before the school year, probably.” Their voice was kind, they clearly had dealt with a number of monster children that day.

{Thank you,} Gaster signed, and they walked out of the store to find the other supplies they needed for school. The day progressed with the family hunting down what all they needed, and heading to lunch part way through, they went to some slightly ritzier than usual restaurant. Might as well treat the boys, it would be a deserved treat before the school year started. Maybe it would perk Sans up a bit, Gaster thought, the boy had been pretty solemn throughout the trip and food usually did the trick.

{Ready for lunch?} He asked the boys, Sans’s face lighting up. Papyrus pointed out one of the restaurants around and they went in to grab some grub. It was a fairly peaceful meal, Papyrus ordering a hearty dish of spaghetti(obviously), and Sans got a burger and fries. Gaster was amused the boys decided to choose things familiar to them instead of something new, but hopefully it would be worth the extra cost of a fancy restaurant nonetheless. They muched happily, chatting about what all the school year had in store.

****  
  


Papyrus is 6, Sans 10:

“SANS!” The shout rang throughout the house, followed by a few crashes and a series of giggles. Papyrus had looked the house over, with no sign of his brother. Technically they were playing hide and seek, but it was mostly Papyrus trying to beat Sans’s teleportation speed. It was about this time that a very tired Gaster had stumbled back into the house from an all nighter in his workshop, only to be met with the noise. He sighed before getting himself a cup of coffee.

“SA-” Papyrus slid into the kitchen in socks, following the noise, and nearly fell over his abnormally-tall-for-a-six-year-old legs. For goodness sake’s, the boy had practically hit his brother’s height already. He righted himself when he saw the source of the noise, “Oh, hey dad.” Papyrus grinned at the disgruntled man before searching the kitchen, “You haven’t seen Sans, have you?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glanced around the room, before Sans’s distant voice echoed out,

“That’s cheating, bro!”

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT CHEAT. He just gets help sometimes.” The boy mumbled under his breath, and ran back out to search in the direction his brother’s voice had come from. Gaster sat at the table groggily and took a long sip of his coffee. It wasn’t long before he heard the clink of the fridge opening behind him, and Sans walked around to sit beside him, having gotten some brunch,

“ ‘Sup?” Sans grinned, a hint of mischief in it, and worked a smile out of his father,

{I still don’t know how you do that.} Gaster shook his head, it used to scare the man, especially when Sans played pranks, but he’d gotten used to it.

“What, shortcuts?” Sans shrugged, not all that sure himself. They’d discussed the skill in great length without much of a conclusion in the past, must have just been a property of his magic, they assumed much to Gaster’s displeasure. (The man hated assumptions, much more interested in solid answers and deductions).

{You might let him find you, for once.} Gaster raised an eyebrow, the hide and seek master only grinned,

“Mm, maybe.” Having let his guard down, Gaster spied Papyrus doing his best to sneak up behind his brother’s chair. Gaster played along, deciding he would help the youngest, and stole a leftover fry of Sans’s. “Hey! You can just ask to share.” He pushed his plate toward Gaster, and that’s when Papyrus striked.

“GOT YOU!” Papyrus pounced on his brother, causing Sans to yelp and activate his teleportation. The two ended up teleporting to their shared room, and Gaster could hear the ecstatic laughter all the way from the kitchen.

As far as Sans hiding and Papyrus seeking, Sans almost always won. Typically what happened was Papyrus got bored, leaving Sans to sleep in whatever hiding place he found, only for Gaster to find the boy asleep in obscure places later on. His favorite was the time Sans had fallen asleep on the roof, it had begun to snow and if Gaster hadn’t been coming home from work the boy would have been a roof-snow poff before morning. After that they limited the areas hide and seek was playable, typically not doing so outside. It was pretty even, though, because when Papyrus hid, Sans looked for a little while before giving in and announcing his defeat to his younger brother. As the boys came back down, Papyrus wore the most smug grin Gaster had ever seen on his face, and Sans didn’t even look upset.

“You really got me good, bro.”

“THAT’S RIGHT I DID!” He climbed up onto his chair beside Gaster, and would have wrinkled his nose had he had one at the leftovers sitting in front of his dad. Sans shrugged and sat down as well, the rest of the day bound to be filled with a series of games followed by, reluctant in Papyrus’s case, nap times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the end of this fic. Thanks for reading everyone! I have so appreciated your kind comments and kudos<3.
> 
> I will probably come back and have a few follow up/au-ish theories of what the Gaster family could have been in a week or two! (Damn you finals!) I have already started on a few, but if you have a specific theory you'd like to see and haven't, shoot me a message on my tumblr ( undertaletrashbin.tumblr.com ) and I can link/credit you accordingly if I do end up writing about it. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (not a real chapter lmao)

Hi guys! This isn't an actual addition chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you all soooo much! This fic has hit over 2,000 hits and is my most viewed, commented, and kudos'd fic!! Thank you all for reading, this is still super heart warming to see and it literally brightens my day each time I check up on it.  
If you enjoyed this fic, check out the next one in the series! The series is still continuous and will have a lot more fluffy Gaster Family Shenanigans on the way. If you wanna check me out I'm at undertaletrashbin.tumblr.com , though I don't have a lot of new content I reblog a lot of undertale stuff! lol. I'm also taking undertale prompts there, but chat me up if you want some sort of writing drabble!  
Again, thank you all so much, my heart can barely handle all of this!!<3


End file.
